


Breaking Point

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season/Series 06, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is annoyed with Red, who is being extra arrogant. She is offended when he suggests that she wants him sexually. After their infuriating interaction, she can't stop thinking about him, and she realizes he's right.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was sitting in her office after the rest of the task force had gone home for the night. Red wanted to talk to her about something important; he seemed irritatingly cocky as he sat across from her. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs, then he gave her a patronizing look as if he felt sorry for her.

 “Red, what is it? Just tell me.” Liz said, annoyed.

 “Lizzie. I’m afraid I have to shatter your dreams of knowing the real me. _Again._ ” Red said. 

 Liz pursed her lips and glared at him while her stomach tightened with anxiety. Red continued. 

 “You thought you finally got the truth out of Dom, but…you didn’t. That was a made-up story he told you to get you off his back. We all know how stubborn you can be. He figured if he satisfied your curiosity, you’d stop your _relentless_ hunting for him, and me, and everything.” He said. 

 Liz still glared at him and tried to process this revelation. Her grip on her paper coffee cup tightened. Red noticed that Lizzie was fuming mad, just like she always was when she didn’t get what she wanted. 

 “…I thought you’d be pleased. Or at least relieved.” Red said, smirking ever so slightly. 

 “What?!” Liz asked incredulously. 

 “I didn’t sleep with your mother. So…you’re free to explore the sexual attraction you feel towards me.” He said smugly. 

 Liz gaped at him, then she stood up and chucked the remainder of her coffee into his lap, all over his extremely expensive suit. Red just sighed and wiped some coffee droplets off his hand and cheek. He was lucky it wasn’t hot. Lizzie was still fuming, but she couldn’t seem to find any words. She was also blushing. Stunned, she just turned and put the coffee cup in the wastebasket, then she slowly walked to her office door to leave. He thought he would push the boundaries a little further, to get under her skin. 

 “What, you’re not even going to lick it off?” Red called to her as she left. 

 Liz heard his infuriatingly arrogant, insensitive remark; she blushed all the way to her car. She fumbled in her bag for her keys, then she got in her car and slammed the door. 

 “Lick it off… _fuck you_.” Liz muttered to herself as she put the key in the ignition. 

 Before she started driving, the mental image intruded her thoughts. She unwittingly pictured pulling Red’s coffee-soaked trousers and underwear out of the way, then licking upwards along his erection. 

 “Fuck’s sake…” She said, snapping out of it. 

 Liz drove out of the black site and turned the radio on to distract herself; she managed to go all the way home without thinking about it. She washed her hands and changed into her nightshirt, then she got into bed. Once she got comfy on her back, her mind went there again. She imagined hearing Red’s low, breathy moan as she moved her mouth up and down on his cock. She felt a jolt of excitement and arousal from the thought, and she considered touching herself, but she refrained on the principle of it. She didn’t want to give Red the satisfaction of being right; although, she would also be getting satisfaction…

 Liz groaned in frustration and turned onto her side. She thought about the other things he said. Dom’s story _was_ perhaps too good to be true. But then why did Red take over Raymond Reddington’s identity? Why the hell would he do that, if it weren’t for Katarina and herself? Why did he always protect her? Liz was reminded that Red _did_ always protect her. Despite his exceedingly irritating cockiness at times, he’d been in her life for years, looking after her in his own weird way. She didn’t understand why, and she was sad to realize she probably never would, but he was her protector nonetheless. Liz felt her eyes well up with tears and a few escaped, wetting her pillow. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes; she took a deep breath and then tried to clear her head of the bizarre intricacies of her relationship with Red. She put the crumpled tissue on the nightstand and pulled the blankets up for a bit of comfort. Eventually, she was able to fall asleep. 

 Liz dreamed that she was on her back, with the blankets off, and Red was hovering over her, slowly lifting her nightshirt up. He rumbled approvingly as he studied her bare lower half in the moonlight. She hummed softly as she writhed longingly and opened her legs for him. He bent down, bringing his face close to hers; she breathed in his amazing scent, then his warm soft lips pressed against hers for the first time. His hand brushed over her pubic hair and cupped her sensitive flesh, gently pressing. 

 “Lizzie… _Lizzie._ ” Red said. 

 Liz was startled awake as she realized she heard his voice for real. She bolted up and moved back against the headboard, with her heart pounding. 

 “Red! What the fuck!?” Liz said angrily; she was wondering how much of her dream was real. 

 “Don’t be scared, sweetheart. I’m not going to do anything. I just wanted to check on you after you stormed out earlier.” Red said. 

 Lizzie was breathing rapidly and she still looked frightened. 

 “I let myself in, as I usually do. I came in here to find you kicking your blankets off and writhing around. I thought you were having a bad dream.” He said. 

 “I wasn’t having a bad dream.” She said irritatedly. 

 “ _Oh_ …sorry.” He said, realizing he’d interrupted a sexual dream. 

 Liz sighed and calmed down a bit. 

 “It’s okay.” She said sulkily. 

 Liz turned her lamp on and they stared at each other for a few moments. 

 “So you didn’t…do anything?” Liz asked. 

 “What do you mean?” Red asked, puzzled. 

 “You didn’t…touch me?” She asked embarrassedly. 

 “No, of course not. I must admit I _wanted_ to, though…when I saw you weren’t wearing any underwear…” He said suavely. 

 Liz started blushing furiously and she looked away from him. She had her knees up with her back against the headboard, and she realized she was still exposed. She parted her thighs and pulled her nightshirt down between her legs. This didn’t help matters; Liz noticed Red’s expression was lustful, and she realized that she looked coy like this, which seemed to be enticing him. She looked down and noticed he was wearing clean, coffee-free trousers. The lamplight cast a shadow on the front of his trousers, outlining his erection, which was impressive and extremely arousing. Liz continued blushing and she looked back up at Red’s face. Red got very curious all of a sudden. 

 “What were you dreaming about, Lizzie?” Red asked as Lizzie stayed silent, just looking at him. 

 Her luscious lips opened as she prepared to say something, but she stayed quiet for several moments. 

 “Um…” She began. 

 Liz watched Red’s lips show a slight smirk for a moment. 

 “I dreamt that you were in my room, and it turns out you _were_.” She blurted out defensively. 

 “But it was a sexual dream, was it not? What did I do? Or were you doing something to me?” He said seductively as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. 

 Lizzie pulled her nightshirt down further between her legs, which was adorable. Red smirked slightly again.

 “You lifted up my nightshirt, kissed me and touched me…” She found herself telling him. 

 “Mm. I see. Did it feel good?” He said quietly. 

 “Red…” She protested; she didn’t want to answer that. 

 Red smirked and nodded. 

 “Alright, you don’t have to answer that. Besides…whether it felt good in your dream or not is immaterial. It would feel _amazing_ in real life.” He said arrogantly. 

 Liz scoffed slightly and avoided eye contact, but she was wondering what it would feel like in real life. It probably _would_ be amazing. She let go of her nightshirt and let it ride up to her hips; she left her knees up and even moved them apart slightly. Red looked down between her legs; he unabashedly gazed at her intimate area. He studied Lizzie’s trimmed pubic hair and her inner lips. He wanted to open them and feel, see and taste her wet opening. Red was so hard, he was straining against his trousers. He briefly licked his lips, then he smiled as he brought his attention back to her face. They looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “Well…Lizzie…are you ready to start exploring?” Red asked. 

 Liz was very ready. 

 “Maybe.” She said teasingly. 

 “Hm. What would it take to make your mind up?” He asked seductively. 

 “I want to see you, like you’ve seen me. It’s only fair.” She said. 

 Red smirked and undid his belt, then his trouser button, then his zipper. He opened his trousers as Lizzie watched raptly; he pulled his boxer briefs down as far as he could to reveal his length to her. He thought she might faint, the way she was gaping lustfully at his erection. Her cheeks went red and she opened her legs wider.

 “Now we’re even. What’s your decision?” Red said as he stroked his cock a few times, putting on a show for Lizzie. 

 “Yes…” Liz said weakly. 

 Red was astonished, especially when Lizzie changed positions and crawled forward. She came up beside him, ran her fingers up along his erection while staring lustfully at it, then she bent down and licked his tip to try tasting him. 

 “Mm. Lizzie.” Red rumbled quietly. 

 He felt her breath on his tip as she opened her mouth and took a breath before putting her lips around him. Lizzie made a little excited whimper as she moved up and down; she was on her hands and knees. She arched her back, and her nightshirt rode up, displaying her adorable bare butt and hip to him. Her lips tightened around him as she focused just past the head of his cock. Red prided himself on his sexual stamina but having Lizzie do this to him was overwhelming. 

 “I’m not going to last very long if you keep going.” Red said intensely. 

 “Mmm.” Liz responded. 

 She reluctantly pulled up and took him out of her mouth. She was tempted to keep going, but she wanted to experience more. Liz knelt on the bed and took her nightshirt off, exposing her breasts to Red; he clearly coveted them, then he put his hands on them. 

 “Are you gonna get naked?” Liz asked quietly. 

 “If you want me to.” Red said distractedly as he massaged her breasts. 

 “I want you to.” She said. 

 Red didn’t want to stop what he was doing, but he wanted to indulge Lizzie’s wishes. He quickly unbuttoned his vest and took it off with his jacket, then he swiftly undid his shirt and took it off. He took his undershirt off, then he had to get up and finish undressing. Liz was smirking and feeling impatient. 

 “You sure cover yourself up.” Liz pointed out. 

 “Yes, I suppose I do.” Red said, then he finally stood naked in front of her. 

 Lizzie bit her lip in a coy manner as she surveyed him, then she lay back and spread her legs widely in front of him. He was astonished and thrilled to have a full view of Lizzie, naked and spread-eagle on the bed. She sighed softly and began playing with herself while he watched. 

 “Am I exploring thoroughly enough for you, Red?” Liz asked flirtatiously. 

 “Oh yes, Lizzie…I think you’re coming to terms with your feelings. Good girl…” Red said, watching her middle finger slide down between her inner lips. 

 Red heard the sexiest giggle from Lizzie in response to his remark. He then saw her gently dip into her wetness, and her finger glistened in the lamplight. His cock throbbed at the sight, and he got on the bed and hovered overtop of her. He felt Lizzie’s finger lightly go upwards along his shaft, leaving a slightly wet trail. Liz blushed as Red grabbed her hand and put her finger in his mouth to taste her. He moaned quietly and released her hand so that he could lower himself onto her. Liz sighed and closed her eyes as Red’s member touched her sensitive folds for the first time. She felt herself becoming even wetter and more open as she anticipated feeling him inside her. She craved him badly. Red kissed her gently at first, then when she hummed her pleasure, the kiss became heated. They opened their mouths and used their tongues in their passionate, erotic kissing. Liz whimpered quietly as Red rubbed against her folds. She grasped his biceps, then his shoulders, then she ran her hands down his back. She noticed he was scarred all the way down to his lower back; she clawed the tops of his butt cheeks and pulled him harder against her. Liz felt a delicious jolt of pleasure from his hardness pressing on her firm clit. 

 Red heard Lizzie making the sweetest little whimpers as she ground her hips against him. He felt her nails digging into his skin and she was moving faster, seeking satisfaction. They stopped kissing as their breathing became heavier. 

 “You like that, baby?” Red asked lustfully. 

 “Mm…Yeah…” Liz purred. 

 Liz was rapidly climbing towards an orgasm as she pressed and rubbed against Red’s erection. 

 “Keep going.” He encouraged. 

 Liz whimpered quietly and continued grinding her hips, then she went faster. She gasped, then her breath caught and she tensed up as she orgasmed. Red adoringly watched Lizzie’s face as she climaxed. He loved giving her so much pleasure. He always knew he could, and now she was finally giving him the chance. She squirmed impatiently as she tried to position herself on his tip. She couldn’t, because he was pressed on top of her. 

 “Oh, do you want more, Lizzie?” Red asked teasingly. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 “Okay, baby. I’ll give it to you.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was thrilled. She felt Red lift up and position himself, then his tip was against her inner lips. He rubbed them, and he slipped between them to her opening. 

 “Oh…Red…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Red was pleased; he’d barely done anything, and Lizzie already had one orgasm and she was in bliss again now. He nudged her tight opening and felt her slippery fluid coating his tip. He sighed with pleasure. Liz felt the warm, rounded head of Red’s cock pressing against her sensitive opening, and she mewled in pleasure. He slipped inside her, and she exhaled sharply. They looked at each other, somewhat surprised that they were actually having sex. She felt Red glide in further, then pull back a bit, then glide deeper again until he filled her completely. He paused to let her adjust. 

 “Lizzie, you feel… _so_ fucking good, I can’t even describe it.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled delightedly, and she blushed. 

 “You feel amazing. You were right. I want you so bad, it’s insane.” She said quietly. 

 “Let me give you the full experience…” He said suavely. 

 Liz was thrilled as Red leaned in and put his mouth on her neck; his tongue rubbed a ticklish spot while his cock slowly moved back. She felt him pull back quite a bit, then he slowly slid back in; she gasped slightly and trembled for a moment as he rubbed her g-spot on the way in. She heard a low, devious chuckle from Red. He was apparently gratified to get the reaction he expected. She couldn’t help reacting that way; it felt exquisite, and her body automatically responded. Red gave Lizzie shallow, faster thrusts, and she quivered all over. He felt her pulse pounding against his tongue as he continued pleasuring her neck, and her hands grasped his shoulders. Lizzie’s knees came up and she wrapped her legs around him. She breathed heavily, and tightened on him as he went over her g-spot repeatedly with the head of his cock. 

 “Oh god. Red.” Liz mewled shakily. 

 Red gently nibbled her earlobe while he kept thrusting at this perfect pace and angle. Liz couldn’t believe the extreme ecstasy she was getting as Red fucked her _so_ thoroughly. She tightened around his cock as she began tensing up, and she panted. The sensation she got each time he went over her g-spot was somewhat elusive, but as he quickened his pace, she felt it almost constantly. 

 “Oh! Red! Mmm!” Liz mewled intensely. 

 She kept trembling involuntarily, and she was almost seeing stars behind her eyelids. She gasped and whimpered urgently, then she achieved the most mind-blowing orgasm she’d ever experienced. Liz cried out loudly, and she squirmed and clamped down on him. Red felt Lizzie get so tight, she prevented him from thrusting fully; she was squeezing and pumping him as he kept moving. He just nudged against her tight walls as she tugged at his cock. He then groaned breathily and started coming. Red throbbed and began spurting forcefully into Lizzie with the intense pleasure. She whined and writhed in gratification as he emptied into her. After a few moments, her walls loosened and tightened rhythmically, and they could both feel how warm and slippery they were from his semen. This made Liz want to keep going; she moved on him to revel in the sensation. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 “Mm…it feels so good.” Liz purred. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said quietly in her ear. 

 Liz considered continuing, but she felt tired out. She’d never been this satisfied from sex before. She relaxed and hugged Red. 

 “That was…I don’t even know. Words can’t do it justice.” Liz said; this would only add to Red’s ego, but it was the truth. 

 “It _was_.” He agreed. 

 Red looked at Lizzie and smiled, then he kissed her. 

 “Are you glad we went exploring together?” Red quipped. 

 Liz chuckled incredulously. 

 “Yes!” She said. 

 “Good. So am I.” He said, then he gently slipped out of her and lay down beside her. 

 Liz enjoyed the sensation; it felt warm and slippery, and it almost tickled her.

 “I’ll be right back.” She said.

 Liz got up and went to the bathroom, then she tidied herself up. She came back to bed and snuggled up to Red under the blankets. 

 “Red…” Liz began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” Red said, lightly rubbing her upper arm. 

 “You’ve ruined me.” She said. 

 “How so?” He asked. 

 “I can't be with any other men after this. Ever. They'll pale in comparison. I just want you.” She said. 

 Red’s heart—and ego—swelled, and he was delighted. 

 “Well, that suits me just fine.” He said, feeling pleased with himself. 

 “Does it?” She asked; didn’t he have other women? She wondered. 

 “Of course, Lizzie. You’re the one woman I care about more than anything or anyone else. I would do anything for you. I love you.” He said genuinely. 

 Liz was pleasantly surprised. 

 “I love you too, Red. But why do you like to annoy me all the time?” She said. 

 “The same reason you like to get snarky with me. That’s what sexual tension does.” He said. 

 “I don’t get snarky.” She said. 

 “Yes you do.” He said. 

 “But—“ She began, but Red squeezed her in a big hug. 

 “Lizzie, don’t argue.” He said. 

 “…Fine.” She agreed. 

 Red smirked; the sex truly _had_ gotten rid of the tension between them, at least temporarily. Lizzie was normally so stubborn. Liz also realized the tension was gone and she stayed quiet; she just relaxed against Red until they dozed off together. 

  **The End**


End file.
